


Mindfulness

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Sometimes these things happen, they told him.Sometimes they don’t have a reason, they said.Think about it, they urged,focus on it and then let it go.





	

It’s colder up here than he remembers. The sky is a grainy overcast, the color of lint and bumpy like patchwork felt. The grass is overgrown to the point where even a small spark would set the place ablaze. One step onto the bridge left his feet soaked up to mid-thigh and lightly scraped by debris that he wasn’t going to bother cleaning up from the derelict place.

This spot had always felt like a small sanctuary to him. “Ven’s in the usual place,” they’d say, or in Eraqus’s case, “If you’re not going to listen to lessons, go and listen to your breaths” as if this place was some punishment. They both knew otherwise.

The water from the lake up and behind him barely moved anymore, with all sorts of dead water lilies similarly killing what was once a pair of waterfalls that seemed to hover near the little plateau. The water before him wasn’t as clean as it used to be, and his reflection wavered.

“I’m home.” Ventus said. His voice sagged with the weight of puberty rushing to make up for lost time and a burden too heavy to name. He stared at the Ventus in the water, and he stared back. He’d folded himself up in the overgrowth, posture perfect enough with crossed legs and hands in a gesture Eraqus had taught him- one hand cradled by the other with only the tips of his thumbs touching.

He almost smiled at the memory. A time when his eyes were dull and his reactions were slow, but his mind was bright and alert enough to listen to the weathered hands gently showing him how, and how he held his posture for a few moments before falling asleep.

He broke his posture to scratch his arm, relieving the itch of the tall grass bowing to his presence. He dropped the gesture with a sigh, and let his hands hug his thighs and he bent forward.

“Home.” He repeated with a soft crack.

The ripples of his reflection swell, and soon it’s nothing but masses of color staring back. Gold and tan and black and white and grey swimming in a muddy soup. He needed to focus, straighten his back, bring his hands together right, deep breaths in and deep breaths out. His mind was everywhere and when at once, and he held no spine. His hands grasped at nothing, the same nothing that was choking him.

“Who am I kidding…” He says, a soft swear intertwined with the cold and lonely breeze and a bitter laugh, “I wasn’t good at listening to instructions…” 

Couldn’t meditate.

Couldn’t come home.

**Author's Note:**

> I found a rly nice screencap of the Land of Departure and there was this little spot between a couple waterfalls that just screamed like the kinda place Ventus would like to hang around and then I made myself sad.


End file.
